The Hearts Desire
by KagomeInuyasha92
Summary: Jareth and Sarah have been separated for five long years, what has changed between them? What will happen? Most importantly what must happen in order to gain the hearts desire?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I will be honest here I was challenged to write this story along with another one I haven't been able to post as of yet. This person wanted to know if I could write about something else other than Inuyasha, This story is one I was challenged to write. Well whoever you are guest, I hope you are reading this :) That way you can tell me if I am capable of writing other stories. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth it belongs to Jim Henson, David Bowie and Jennifer Connelly.**

**Chapter one:**

In the year 1986, there lived a young fifteen year old girl named Sarah Williams. Who wished away her baby brother Toby, to the goblins. The Goblin King Jareth came and took the baby away to his castle. Sarah wanted her bother back, so he gave her a challenge. If she could beat his labyrinth in thirteen hours, she could have him back. If she were to lose, her baby brother would become one of them forever. Sarah accepted the challenge and with strength and determination, she won him back. At the same time breaking the Kings heart, for he had truly fallen in love with the girl, and is now forced to live heartbroken for the rest of his immortal life.

***five years later***

The young girl grew into a beautiful young woman. Now twenty years old, Sarah Williams is a very successful woman. She owns her own Orphanage, taking care of the unwanted children and trying to find them a new home.

Sarah still keeps in touch with her old friends from the labyrinth; Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus with his faithful steed Ambrosius. They always helped her in her times of need, sometimes they would visit just to talk and catch up. She would sometimes ask about him, the Goblin King. Every time she asked, she received the same answer: He's fine or He's good. For some reason she always felt like her friends were lying to her, but she had no reason not to believe them.

She couldn't understand it, but in some way, she missed that arrogant king.

Still to this day Sarah, tells her now six-year-old brother stories about the labyrinth. He was only a little over a year old, when she wished him away, but still some how he remembers. So she doesn't see any reason to lie to him about it.

Back in the Underground, our story is not so pleasant, not at all joyful.

For five long and miserable years, our Goblin King has suffered greatly from the pain of being rejected and the pain from his shattered heart. The labyrinth suffered, even the weather suffered. The labyrinth and the weather are affected by how it's King feels, and for a long time the King hasn't been happy.

Everyone felt sorry for their King, well mostly everyone. The only ones who did not, were Sarah's friends. Hoggle especially, he felt the King got what he deserved.

No matter what anyone did, it never could cheer up their King. Hardly anyone knew the true reason to why he is this way, the only ones were Sarah's friends.

Sarah, was indeed the only one who could bring back happiness into Jareth's life. The only one who could heal his broken heart.

Only when they can be together can the hearts desire be complete.

**Okay yes I know this is short, trust me I've been here wondering if I should make it longer for a while now. This seems like a good way to start a story like this and I do promise that every chapter after this will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, I can understand why not many of you would have liked the first one, but I hope you like this one :) I also want to thank my sister tn65loverinuy620jd for all the help and support she has given me, Thanks sis you are the best :) Enjoy! Please review when you finish :) okay now on with the story!**

**Chapter two:**

The Goblin King was siting on his window seal; the one that looked over the Goblin City and the labyrinth. He sighed as he looked into a crystal ball, having it show him Sarah. She was in her living room reading an all to familiar book, looking so content and happy almost.

Jareth tightened his hold on the crystal, and threw it as fast and hard as he could. It crashed into one of the walls, smashing it into a thousand pieces.

He wanted to forget all about her, about Sarah. Including the way his heart-felt for her, the way it longed for her. No matter what he did, he couldn't forget her.

For the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl...that he had. He fell deeply in love with her, nothing could change that.

"Sarah" He said in a voice barely above a whisper, just then he started pacing the room. What our Goblin King wanted most of all, above everything else. Was to be with her, to hold her, love her, and for her to love him back be his Goblin Queen...

'Who are you kidding? You could never win her heart! You're just the Goblin King, the evil villain and that's all she'll ever see you as!' He thought as he fell to he floor and began to sob, over the love he had lost and would never receive.

His hands held him up, he was face to face with one of the shards. It still showed a small picture of Sarah, he picked it up, looked at it closely with his tear filled eyes. "Sarah" he whispered gently to the shard as he placed it against his heart, continuing to sob.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hoggle was walking down the hall when he heard something. He stopped dead in his tracks, and listened to hear what it was and where it was coming from. Then he heard it again. Walking towards the sound, a shocked expression came over his face. He realized it was the Goblin King, crying.

Hoggle sighed as he begun to think 'it must be over Sarah again...I almost feel sorry for the rat.' He thought hard for an answer anything to stop this madness. Just then an answer hit him and he knew what to do.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was around nine o'clock at night, Sarah was getting ready for bed. Sitting down by her mirror she begun to brush her hair. All of a sudden Hoggle's voice came through the mirror, "Sarah?"

Sarah looked up, but she couldn't see her friend. "I'm here Hoggle" she replied, a second later the dwarf came into view.

"I's can't stay long but Is has a question for ya" he asks in a nervous voice.

Sarah gave her friend a confused look, "Sure Hoggle, what's up?"

He was sweating now, she could tell that whatever it was he needed to ask her, it wasn't easy for him. "Um...Is was wondering...if you were given the chance to talk to the rat again, would ya?" He took off his hat and started to play with it.

Hoggle's question came as a surprise to Sarah, she was shocked to say the least. "Why do you ask Hoggle?" She asked him while narrowing her eyes.

"Is don't have time to explain, Sarah. Please Is in a hurry" Hoggle replied looking from side to side making sure he was still alone.

Sarah sighed and thought about it for a minute, "Sure Hoggle, come back in an hour and I will have a letter waiting"

Hoggle simply nodded and left.

Sarah stood up and walked over to her bed, sitting down she began to think. 'If he wants to talk to me why didn't he come to me himself?! Oh...yeah...that's right, he can't come. He has no power over me, I almost forgot'

Taking a deep breath she grabbed herself a piece of paper, a pen, and begun to write.

Sarah had just finished in time, once she folded it Hoggle appeared in the mirror "Sarah, are ya done?" He asked quickly.

"Sure am Hoggle, just finished" she replied while handing him the letter. She smiled at her old friend "Now Hoggle, no taking peaks, right?"

Hoggle looked like a little child that got caught trying to grab a cookie from the cookie jar. "Right Sarah"

She smiled "Okay then bye"

"Bye" and he was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jareth was in his study trying to finish some paper work. He couldn't concentrate for all he was worth.

He started pacing the room, back and forth, side to side. He then heard a knock on the door. Standing up straight, taking a deep breath in and putting on an unreadable face. "Yes?" He called out to whoever it was.

Hoggle appeared holding a piece of paper, "here" was all he could say. The Goblin King grabbed the paper and Hoggle left just as quick.

Looking at the strange paper, he had no clue what it was or even who it was from. The letter only had his name written on front. Curiosity and confusion coming over him, he opened the letter and began to read.

**Dear Goblin King,**

**Hello Goblin King, I guess I should explain why I am writing. I received a visit today from Hoggle, he asked me: If I had the chance to talk to you again, would I? I don't see any reason it would be a bad idea, so sure I'll talk to you. I'm sure you gathered that, since you are now reading my letter.**

**I assume you put him up to this? It does not matter I'm just curious.**

**-Sarah**

Once he finished, Jareth was speechless for a long moment. "Sarah..." He said with a new-found hope as a smile graced his lips, for the first time in five years.

Taking out a piece of paper from his desk drawer, he began to respond to the letter.

Jareth finished the letter, folded it, and stamped it with his seal.

He summoned for Hoggle to come at once. Within seconds the dwarf appeared back into the study, with fear in his eyes. He walked over to the dwarf and stood in front of him.

Holding out the letter he said "Here take this to Sarah, we will talk later, understood?"

Hoggle looked down and replied "Yes yer majesty" he bowed and left.

**Okay there was chapter two, how did I do? I told you it would be longer, well at least I think I did :) Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I am back with chapter three, I'm hoping I did a better job this time around. As always I hope you enjoy, and please review when you are finished.**

**Chapter three:**

When Hoggle returned with Jareth's letter, he found Sarah fast asleep. It was quite late at night, so he laid the letter down by the mirror and quietly left.

The next morning, Sarah woke up early. She walked to her closet, after picking out an outfit for the day she headed straight for the shower. Around thirty minutes later she came back feeling refreshed and awake.

She went towards her mirror to brush out her hair, making her way she noticed the letter laying there. 'When did Hoggle return last night? Or maybe it could have been this morning while I was taking my shower? Oh well, it doesn't matter.' Sarah thought as she sat down.

Taking it into her hands she noticed that it had the king's royal symbol on it. Looking at it closely she saw that the symbol was of an owl. Sarah smiled 'I should have known' she thought while shaking her head lightly. Breaking it, she opened the letter and began to read:

**Dear Sarah,**

**I will be honest and say that I was surprised to hear from you again, I had thought that I never would. On the contrary though I am quite happy to hear from you once more. To answer your question, no I did not 'put him up to it' nor did I even ask him. I haven't the slightest clue how he knew I wanted to speak with you again.**

**Anyways I am delighted to say the least. What has kept you occupied all these years? I wish for you to all me Jareth, for it is my name and there is no reason for you to be so formal.**

**If I may Sarah, I do have only one request. Would you permit me to contact you through the mirror? It would not be any different then when you talk to one of your other friends by mirror. If so just call my name and I shall be there, although if you should choose not, then that will be alright as well. Letters are also a great form of communication.**

**Thank you Sarah.**

**~Jareth**

Sarah placed her index finger and thumb over her chin, and began to think. 'I suppose that it wouldn't hurt, I have no hard feelings against the guy. Back then he only took Toby because I wished it and it was his job to take the wish away.' She thought some more on the subject and finally came to an conclusion, 'Alright, sure why not?'

She grabbed another piece of paper and begun to write a quick little note. Once she was finished with the letter, she walked over to her mirror.

"Hoggle, I need you" She called while touching the mirror.

Within a few seconds Hoggle appeared, "Yes Sarah?" He asked her kindly.

"I need you to please take this to the King, I mean Jareth." Sarah told her friend just before handing him her letter, "I'm sorry Hoggle but I have to go I'm going to be late for work, bye" She finished while practically running out her bedroom door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hoggle went as slowly as he could, he didn't want to face the rat. That rat might live up to his promise this time and make him, Prince of the land of stench! Hoggle gulped loudly, he was one nervous dwarf.

He stopped in his tracks and thought back for a moment 'Wait a minute, why did Sarah call the rat by his given name? I's just realized that, and I sure don't understand it.' Then another thought hit him, 'when the rat gives me his letter I will just ask her. Is don't want to anger this royal pain any further.'

Starting off once more, he realized the was right around the corner to the King's chambers. Sweat started beading on his face, taking a deep breath. He went to go knock on the door.

No reply, so he tried again this time a bit louder. Still no reply. He then saw a female goblin walking past him. She was small, smaller than the rest. She had blonde hair, green eyes and grayish blue skin. "Excuse me, miss but do you know where I could find the King? I's has a message for him and he isn't in his chambers."

She simply nods her head and replies "He was in throne room, mister."

Hoggle quickly thanked her and left, he walked a little faster this time. He somehow found an ounce of courage.

Soon enough he was facing the entrance of the throne room, he became nervous once more. 'So much for that ounce of courage' he thought while walking in.

Jareth was sitting his throne with his riding crop in his hand, tapping the end of his boot with it. "Yer, majesty?" Hoggle asked trying to sound brave.

He looked over at the dwarf and smirked "Well, well then. What pray tell brings you here before me? Another letter perhaps?"

Hoggle nodded and held out the letter to Jareth.

Jareth stands up and walks over to the dwarf, snatching the letter out of his hand, and began to read:

**Dear Jareth,**

**I know this really wouldn't be considered a complete letter, but I am in a hurry this morning. I was going to be late for work, when you read this that is probably where I'll be.**

**Anyways to answer your question, yes you may contact me through the mirror. Although there might still be times like this morning to where we will have to settle for letter writing. I hope that is okay with you, I will call tonight when I get home. Approximately around eight thirty.**

**~Sarah**

Jareth folded the paper back up, and began to think as he paced. While tapping his riding crop in his hand.

Hoggle saw this as an opportunity to leave and get out of here, so he quickly tried to sneak away.

He almost made it out when he heard "Wait!" coming from behind him. Slowly turning around he asked "Yes, yer majesty?"

Jareth smirked once more, he loved how it made the dwarf so nervous. "So, tell me Hogbrain. How is it you knew that I wanted to speak to Sarah again? I am quite interested." He said while walking towards him.

"Its Hoggle. Well, yer majesty. You see I heard you crying, the other night. Is was going through the hall, and Is stopped to hear what that sound was..." Hoggle said hoping that it would be enough, but nope Jareth gestured for him to continue.

Taking another deep breath he did continue "I just kind of knew is all, and Is thought I would helps ya out"

Jareth just nodded and thought for a moment "That is very kind of you, Hoggle, but why do have the feeling that what your telling me isn't excatly the whole truth?"

"I's didn't lie to ya, if that's what you're thinking" Hoggle plainly stated, still a little shocked that the King used his real name.

"Oh not to fear, I know what you said is true. I just can't help but think that, there is more that you're not telling me." He replied as he walked back to his throne and sat down. Jareth put his hands together while crossing his fingers, "So are you going to tell me?" He said with a knowing stare.

Hoggle let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding, "Fine, I's also did it because ya were going to kill us all, with your bad temper and depression."

'Ah so the truth finally comes out, does it' The Goblin King thought to himself, he nodded towards the dwarf. "Very well then, you may go." He said with along with a gesture of his hand.

Hoggle ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

Jareth then teleported himself to his study. Grabbing some paper and his quill he began to write, once finished, he poured some hot wax over the end and stamped his seal upon it.

Thinking for a minute or two, he made a two beautiful boxes appear. Exactly the same except for one had a capital J on it and the other had a capital S on it.

He placed the letter in the S box and sent it to Sarah himself.

**Okay there is chapter three, did I do any better? I hope everyone enjoyed it but if you didn't just be honest with me, honesty helps be a better writer :) So please review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, here is chapter four. I wanted to say Thank you for all the great reviews that I received, I hope everyone will continue to enjoy this story.**

**Chapter four:**

Sarah was running late, she didn't expect to have to stay over. When she left the orphanage, the traffic was absolutely horrible. She didn't make it back home until almost nine thirty pm.

Sarah felt awful, she felt like she had lied to the Goblin King. It was eating at her, she didn't mean to lie to him.

Going straight to her bedroom, sitting down at her mirror, looking into it. She noticed a new box, laying on her bed. 'That box wasn't there this morning, was it? No I would have remembered that.'

Walking over to her bed she carefully looked the box over, she saw that it had a capital S upon it. The box itself was beautiful; It had a cushioned outside, it almost felt like velvet but she wasn't sure, it had a violet kind of color to it. The box looked like it was made just for her. It looked harmless, she knew that nothing was as it seemed but she also knew her friends wouldn't send her something harmful.

Opening it she saw a letter, with the Goblin King's symbol. Breaking the symbol she began to read:

**Dear Sarah,**

**Thank you for allowing me to come and see you. It gladness me greatly, I cannot wait to see you again.**

**I completely understand about your work, so I have no problem waiting till then to hear from you.**

**I do hope that you enjoy the new box I sent along with this letter. It's a magical box that will allow you to send letters straight to me. When you are finished writing your letter, just place it in the box and it will send it to me.**

**I have the same box as yours, only with a little different style. I made yours to resemble you and hopefully it does, I pictured in my head what you may like and this is what I came up with. If by any chance this does not please you, tell me and I shall take it back and fix it.**

**~Jareth**

Sarah smiled when she finished reading the letter, she went back to her mirror and took a seat. Looking at herself she saw that her hair was a mess, quickly taking a brush, she made it look presentable once more.

Looking over at the clock she saw that it was nearly ten o clock. 'Well here goes nothing, I hope he isn't too upset' she thought to herself nervously, just before calling out. "Jareth"

Within seconds the Goblin King was in front of her.

Jareth was surprised when he laid eyes on her. Sarah had become even more beautiful than he remembered. Whenever he would steal a glance at her through one of his crystals, never could he see her this close or this clear.

When Sarah saw Jareth again, she was not surprised. He looked exactly the same as he did five years ago.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to call." Jareth plainly stated, in his usual Goblin King tone.

Sarah sighed "I'm sorry Jareth, I had to stay over at work and then the traffic was horrible. I didn't expect it and I am sorry. I know you probably feel like I lied to you, but I didn't mean to." She replied very apologetically.

Jareth was caught off guard by her response, that was something he didn't expect. 'So she really did want to talk with me again' the thought made him happy.

"It's quite alright Sarah, being the Goblin King, I understand. I often find myself in those situations." He replied kindly to her.

Sarah smiled and replied "Thank you"

Jareth simply nodded.

"Okay so what would you like to talk about?" Sarah asked him, curiously.

"Really Sarah, is it that hard to think of a conversation to have with me?" Jareth asked her just as curiously.

Sarah nodded in response, then said "Well actually yes it is Jareth. It's been five years since I last saw you and that was when I ran your labyrinth, with you trying to distract me.I don't know what to say, I'm almost speechless" she explained.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that "I can understand that Sarah, How about we keep this conversation simple? Ask questions?" Jareth suggested.

"Sure I like that idea, would you like to go first or me?"

"Well since you are unsure on what to say, I'll go first and make it easier for you. What have you been up to these past five years?" He was very curious on that, he couldn't tell much through his crystals so it was an honest question.

"Okay well I graduated High school, and after that I started working for an old friend of my mothers. She passed away last year and handed me the business. So now I take care of my children." Sarah said like it was nothing.

For a second Jareth had a pained expression on his face, he couldn't allow Sarah to see that it hurt him. His heart was shooting pain through him, even though he hid it on his face that still didn't hide what he was feeling inside.

"That must mean your married now, whom might I ask is the lucky guy?" Jareth asked still trying to hide his pain.

Sarah had a confused expression on her face, then it hit her and her eyes grew wide. "Oh you think that I meant that I really had children." She said just before giving a sweet smile, "No Jareth I am not married and I do not have children of my own. I own an orphanage and I take care of the unwanted children here. Until a couple or a single person adopts one. Although until they are adopted out I call them my children. It makes them feel loved and special, like they have someone who wants them."

Jareth's hope fired up once more and the pain slowly eased. "Ah, maybe that is why I haven't received much business in that department."

Sarah began to felt bad, "I'm sorry, I never meant to take anything away from you."

He smirked "I know Sarah." Jareth was actually quite interested and wanted to know more. "How many children do you care for?"

"All together I take care of seventy children. All different ages."

Jareth was surprised to hear that. "I will be honest and say that I am indeed surprised to hear that. Wouldn't people there want to adopt them?"

Shaking her head lightly she replied "Sadly no, Most people want to have their own children and the others just don't see a child that they are willing to care for. I only keep receiving more and more."

"That's a shame" Jareth stated.

Nodding Sarah replied "That's true, but sadly enough that's how life is. I'm just happy that I can give these children a place. If I get any more, I'm going to need to find a new building to hold them all."

"Life can be tough in the Underground as well as yours can be in the Aboveground. When it comes to children here, most Fae have a hard time having children of their own and some can't at all. So adoption is very popular here, when I receive an unwanted child and the runner fails or there isn't one. I adopt the child out."

Jareth just stared at her for a moment while thinking. He smirked "Fae love it when there are children available to adopt. That way they can start their own families."

Sarah caught on to Jareth's hint, "Is there anyone wanting to adopt now?"

Jareth smiled "As a matter of fact there is."

"Would they come Aboveground?"

"I do believe so, if not, could the children come Underground?"

"Yes but how would I get them down there? Without wishing them away?" She didn't know of any other way so she was naturally curious.

"I can come up there and take you with the children. Simple really." Jareth stated.

Sarah thought about it for a minute, "No tricks?" She asked while narrowing her eyes.

Jareth chuckled once more, "No Sarah, no tricks. I swear it."

"Good" she replied with a nod, "So I have a question for you. Why after five years do you want to talk to me? To be honest I thought you hated me."

Jareth didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to explain or even where to start.

"Sarah...that's a conversation that should be saved"

Now Sarah was really confused, she didn't understand why he would want to save that question. So she asked "Why? It's just a simple question."

Jareth was becoming nervous and it was only getting worse by the minute. "Sarah...please not now" The King nearly begged without trying to show it.

'Why am I, Jareth the Goblin King , having such a hard time with her?' He thought to himself

Sarah could see how uncomfortable this was making him feel. Her stubbornness was getting the best of her and she wanted to know, but she tried her best to fight it back. She didn't like seeing Jareth like this so she pushed that side of her away and calmly replied "Okay Jareth, I will ask again another time."

Jareth smiled and replied "Thank you."

She nodded "No problem, it's getting late now it's almost midnight. I need to get sleep for work tomorrow."

"Alright then Sarah, good night"

"Good night"

**There's chapter four :) Please review and let me know what you thought. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

Sarah went to bed that night with questions still stirring around inside her head, along with the Goblin King himself. She couldn't stop thinking about him, it felt good to see him again.

Falling asleep Sarah began to dream. She dreamt of her time back in the Labyrinth.

Sarah was back in the Ballroom, still wearing that gorgeous gown. Although it wasn't completely the same. Looking into the mirror she noticed that she wasn't her fifteen year old self. Instead she was the same age as she was now. In the reflection she saw the Goblin King walking towards her, turning around, he already was standing in front of her.

Holding out his hand, gladly accepting it they began to dance. He had the sweetest smile on his face, that made her heart melt. A look of longing and desire within his eyes.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked

"Yes Sarah?" He responded.

"Why now?" She asked him curiously as they danced in each other's arms.

"What do you mean precious?"

'Why is he calling me precious? Now I'm really confused.' Sarah thought to herself before replying, "Why now, do you want to talk to me? It's been five years...I just don't understand is all." She asked while trying to explain why.

Sighing he closed his eyes only for a second. "Sarah...I promise to explain that to you, and you will understand. Just please for now, can we just enjoy ourselves?"

Sarah could see that something changed in his eyes, she couldn't place what it was. Smiling she replied "Yes Jareth we can."

They continued to dance until Sarah was rudely awakened by her alarm clock. Reaching over she shut it off.

Lazily getting out of bed, as usual she went to her closet, grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.

After her shower she felt wide awake and ready to go. Walking back into her room she took her purse and jacket. Putting the jacket on, she looked at her clock. Noticing that she still had about ten minutes before she had to leave.

"Well that's a first" She said in surprise to herself. Turning around to head out she could see her box. Smiling sweetly she thought that she could use these ten minutes to write him a message.

Placing it into the box, she picked it up and placed it into her purse. Then left for work.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The Goblin King laid awake in his bed. Thinking quietly to himself.

He couldn't believe how hard this was with her, ruling a Kingdom was easier. He really did want to tell her everything, he was afraid too in fear that she would become scared and run off. Sarah was important to him, the only person he's ever loved. "I can't lose her again...I couldn't bear it."

Taking a deep breath, he pulled off the covers and went to go get dressed. Once dressed he headed towards the study, even though he doubted very much that he would get any work done.

Sitting down at his desk, something caught his eye; his box. The J was glowing. Opening it he saw the letter and instantly smiled. Unfolding the paper he began to read:

**Dear Jareth,**

**First off I would like to thank you for sending me that dream, I had a lot of fun dancing with you again. Also I never did thank you for this box, its beautiful I love it. Thank you.**

**Now that we have these it will definitely make writing to each other a lot easier. I found out that it fix perfectly inside my purse, so I brought it to work with me. That way we can still talk today.**

**I noticed last night that there was more, you wanted to say probably ask and the same goes for me as well.**

**Now don't get me wrong we can still talk over the mirror, but we can't during the day when I'm at work.**

**~Your friend, Sarah**

Jareth's smile grew wider and his heart began to pound harder. He couldn't believe how good it felt, just seeing that she wrote to him or even just seeing her name on the paper.

He couldn't stop reading the last part; ~Your friend, Sarah.

"My friend, I like the sound of that. It may not be exactly what I wish it to be but it's a start." He said out loud to himself.

Relaxing back into his chair, 'Maybe, I can still have a chance to win your heart Sarah Williams.' Jareth thought as hope filled his eyes.

With a sigh he opened one of his desk drawers, pulled out a piece of paper and his quill. Stamping his seal onto the paper he placed it into the box.

Once the letter was sent he relaxed in his chair once more, 'Maybe just maybe I can.'

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sarah was busy caring to one of the children; Samantha. She fell outside and scraped her knee.

"Thank you Miss. Sarah" Samantha said.

Sarah smiled and ruffled the child's hair, "You're welcome sweetie, you can go back and play now." Once that was said the little girl went back outside. Sarah followed behind her.

"Thanks for watching them, Heather." Sarah said once she reached her.

"No problem, Miss. Sarah I don't mind." Heather replied.

"While you were inside a man came here with his son, he wants to speak with you. I sent him to your office, I can watch the children." Heather offered.

"Thank you, you've been a great help to me." Sarah replied as she went to her office to talk with the man.

Opening the door to her office she said, "Hello, I'm Sarah Williams nice to meet you. How can I help you today?"

"I need to discuss something with you in private Miss. Williams." He said. His voice was like ice; cold and emotionless.

Sarah nodded "Alright" she replied, bending down to look the boy in the eyes. "What's your name hun?" Sarah asked sweetly.

"Jacob" The boy answered.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob, can you do me a favor?" She asked while opening the door, "Can you go in that room right there for me? I need to speak with your daddy alone. There is a bunch of toys you can play with in there too."

The boy smiled and went to go play.

"There we go that was easy, I'm sorry sir I never did catch your name."

"Mr. Brown, ma'am."

Nodding Sarah went to sit behind her desk. "So what can I do for you, Mr. Brown?"

"I will just get down to the point, my wife died a month ago. I've tried to take care of Jacob on my own but it just isn't working out. I want to sign him over to you and maybe someone will take him on as their own."

"Mr. Brown are you sure about this? You know once you sign your name, you can't come back for him." Sarah said trying to reason with him.

"Yes, yes I'm sure."

Sarah sighed "Okay please fill this out" she said while handing him a piece of paper.

He quickly signed his name on the paper, "Is that all?"

"Yes now I need Jacob's birth certificate, and that will be all."

Reaching inside his coat pocket he took out a folded piece of paper, "Here, goodbye Miss. Williams. I'll go say goodbye to Jacob now and then I'll leave."

Sarah followed him out of the door and went into the room, "Jacob?" Mr. Brown said, his son turned his head and smiled to his father.

Running over to his father he asked, "Yes daddy? Are we ready to leave?"

"No son, I'm leaving but you have to stay here." He replied.

The boy's eyes filled with tears "But why daddy? I want to go home with you!" Jacob cried.

"It's for your good" The father replied and started to walk away. Jacob ran and held on tightly to his father's leg "NO!...Daddy don't go, don't leave me here daddy."

"Jacob let go of my leg." His father said in a stern voice.

"No daddy if I let go you'll leave, I'll never let go! I love you daddy!"

"And I love you Jacob, that's why I'm doing this. To give you a better life."

"My life is just fine with you daddy." Jacob said trying to convince his father.

Mr. Brown looked over at Sarah, and she came to help. Pulling the child off of his father, she held him tightly against her chest. "NO! LET ME GO! DADDY! COME BACK!" Jacob called out to his dad as he left the building.

The boy fought and fought against her, until he could no longer. When he had no more energy to spare he cried and cried on Sarah's shoulder. "It will be okay sweetheart." Sarah said trying to sooth the child.

After awhile the boy had cried himself to sleep. Once Sarah saw that he was asleep, she then allowed herself to cry.

"Are you alright, Miss. Sarah?" Heather asked her.

"Yeah, Miss. Heather I'm alright. He's going to be staying with us now. I'm going to lay him down in his new room." Sarah said.

"Alright, I'll go back to the children. I just wanted to check up on you really quick." Heather stated.

"Thank you Heather."

She nodded than left.

Sarah positioned the child just right in her arms, and walked him to his new room. After laying him down, she went back into her office.

"Huh?" Sarah said while wiping her eyes, her purse was glowing. Walking over she opened her purse and found out that it was the box that was glowing. Opening it she saw a letter from Jareth.

**Okay there was chapter five, please review and let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
